


Kotatsu Cuddles

by RyTheDragon



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, featuring chess, sleepy kyoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyTheDragon/pseuds/RyTheDragon
Summary: Kyoya can't help but doze off in Tamaki's arms during their chess match.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	Kotatsu Cuddles

For as much of a fuss as he makes about the damned thing, Kyoya has to admit that he actually does enjoy the Kotatsu he had purchased for Tamaki. He would never admit this to Tamaki of course, for fear of being subjected to his boyfriend’s ego and an indefinite amount of “I told you so”s, but having a warm place to rest in his cold room was a huge advantage during the cooler winter months. 

It also makes an excellent spot for the two of them to cuddle whenever Tamaki comes around. Their own safe space, protected from the outside world.

This time, the both of them are on the same side of the kotatsu, laying on their stomachs, mostly submerged under the warm blanket so only their upper bodies are exposed. They are propped up with an assortment of pillows from Kyoya’s couch. The tea they had been drinking when Tamaki had first come over was long forgotten, left on the table to cool. Kyoya was actually slightly disappointed at that. It was good tea. He had planned on drinking the rest of it, but he couldn’t justify disrupting their comfortable position in favour of a sip of tepid tea, so he continued to simply ignore his slight craving. At least for the time being.

Tamaki has an arm slung around Kyoya’s shoulder and is practically laying on top of him. He has his chin resting in the crook of Kyoya’s neck, his steady breaths gently shift a few strands of Kyoya’s hair, causing them to tickle the side of his face. 

Kyoya couldn’t help the soft smile that had etched itself into his features.

The two of them have a chess board set up on the ground in front of them. Evidently it was one of the few two player games they could play like this, as any game involving cards meant they would see each other's hands, and Kyoya was too comfy to even consider moving to prevent that.

Tamaki is moving pieces for the both of them, as Kyoya’s arms are occupied with keeping his head propped up enough to see the board.

Tamaki is winning, something that doesn’t happen often when the two of them play together. Kyoya is having a difficult time concentrating. The position they are currently in is too relaxing, he is growing tired. The warm air from the heater under the kotatsu and Tamaki’s comforting weight on his back envelops him, numbing his senses, coating the edges of his thoughts with a haze of warmth and peacefulness. This, along with the added feature of Tamaki’s rhythmic breathing, has been slowly lulling Kyoya to sleep for the past half hour. 

He never felt as calm as he did whenever Tamaki was around. The boy had a knack for putting him at ease without even trying. Kyoya lived for these moments. He so rarely felt this safe and relaxed, and while he really did want to continue playing their game, he found it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open for a sustained period.

It’s gotten to the point where Tamaki has to half shake Kyoya awake every time it’s his turn again, which Kyoya half heartedly argues wouldn’t be as much of an issue if Tamaki didn’t take such a long time completing his turns.

Tamaki had already asked multiple times if Kyoya wanted to call it quits on their game and take a nap, Kyoya declined every time. Not liking to leave things half finished, not wanting this moment to end. 

Kyoya picks a piece at random for Tamaki to move, only registering after the words had left his mouth that he is fairly sure he just left his last rook defenceless, free for Tamaki to take. He found it difficult to care about for more than a moment though, his eyes falling shut again shortly after Tamaki had moved his piece for him.

He’d only keep them closed for a few seconds. Just a few seconds.

He was so lucky to have Tamaki. He had never even thought of a genuine relationship as a possibility for himself before. He certainly never thought he could ever feel this happy due to another person’s company. 

A voice barely registered at the edge of Kyoya’s consciousness, “Kyoya, it’s your turn.” He distantly felt a pair of arms pulling him closer, the weight on his back pressing into him more heavily. “Kyoya?” 

It’s his turn. He’d open his eyes in a moment.

“Kyoya? Time for bed?”

“Hmm? No.” Kyoya forced his eyes open once again. His glasses had slipped down his face at some point, making the chess pieces in front of him a fuzzy blur of black and white. “I’m awake. M’ awake.” He had already stayed up this long, he was determined to finish this game now.

Tamaki chuckled softly into Kyoya’s ear and whispered, “Kyoya, it’s checkmate.”

“Huh?”

He felt Tamaki remove his glasses. “You lost darling.”

It took a moment for Tamaki’s words to register. Not because he was shocked he lost, that outcome didn’t surprise him in the slightest, but because he was currently half asleep. All attempts at conversation sounded little more than familiar gibberish to him.

He let out a soft sigh which was meant to convey his acknowledgement of Tamaki’s win, but whether or not it came off that way was debatable. Kyoya didn’t care. He was just relieved. Now that the game was over he just wanted to sleep.

He heard the sound of the chessboard being pushed away, and felt as Tamaki shifted. He laid himself down beside Kyoya, resting his head on the other half of the pillow Kyoya had been using. He pulled Kyoya closer to him, Kyoya’s hands coming up to gently fist themselves in the fabric of Tamaki’s shirt. He let his head softly burrow into Tamaki’s shoulder, adjusting his position one last time. Finding comfort in the heat of the kotatsu and the smell of Tamaki’s shampoo, Kyoya finally let himself drift off to sleep in Tamaki’s arms.

Safe. Tamaki kept him safe.


End file.
